Lead-acid storage batteries are commonly used to provide the starting current for internal combustion engines such as those used in lawn and garden tractors and the like. It is desirable to secure the batteries firmly in place in such equipment and for this purpose a variety of battery hold-down straps, frames and covers have been employed. U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,424,144; 2,159,890; 3,105,567 and 3,298,454 are illustrative of such straps, frames and covers. Reference may also be made to U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,022,090; 2,629,759 and 3,657,020 for other aspects of battery covers not specifically involving hold-down devices.
In order to prevent short-circuits between the battery terminals and other components and also prevent electrical shocks to operating personnel, it is also desirable to protect the battery terminals and cable connections with insulating materials or covers. It is also desirable to protect the battery terminals and cable connectors from acid spills and other contamination which may cause terminal corrosion. One common past expedient for protecting the battery terminals both from electrical short-circuits and contamination has been to provide the battery cable ends with rubber or plastic "boots" which slip over the terminals after the cable ends have been connected to the terminals. It is necessary, of course, to remove such protective "boots" when it is desired to inspect the terminals and cable connections for tightness and corrosion and also when it is desired to make electrical contact with the battery terminals such as during electrical testing, charging or "jumping" the battery.